A Dangerous Wish
by gin ketsueki
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley go poof into your bedroom? Trouble. Slow to update due to laziness.
1. Chapter 1

"...page fifty-seven." I held back a yawn as I pulled out my math textbook and propped myself up on my elbow. Middle school bored the crap outta me. Especially math.

As my teacher launched into a lecture of variables review, I pulled out _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _I leaned over, as if looking at my textbook page, but instead I was quietly reading my book.

About an hour later, the bell rang. My teacher was passing out homework, and I quickly stuffed my book into my bag and grabbed my homework sheet and dashed out of the classroom.

Ugh.

As usual, the the hallway was crowded as students climbed over each other to get to their next class. A cluster of girls were giggling and chatting at their lockers, glancing every now and then at a group of boys nearby. I rolled my eyes and continued to the gymnasium. I'd have to smell the sweaty and stinky air in there for another two hours-but hey, then I get to go home!

My name's Rachel. Rachel Donswa. I have long brown hair tied up in ponytail and green eyes. I wear glasses, but I take them on and off 'cuz I hate them. I'm a seventh grader that's eleven years old; I have a very annoying little brother, parents, and a very best friend named Maura Duzin(It's pronounced dozen). She has auburn hair in wavy curls, and it makes me so jealous and hate my stupid brown hair. Her eyes are a nice hazel colour, and it makes me think that she would be James Potter's sister if not for her hair.

I like Harry Potter. And doughnuts. And I hate math and English. Ta-da. You know everything about me.

I passed through the gym doors just as the bell rang. I let out an _eep_ as the late students swarmed into the gym, pushing. I hopped onto the bleachers.

"You're late."

I sighed. "Not really. I got into the gym just before the bell. So I'm still on time." I pointed my finger at the crowd of late kids. "They're the late ones."

Maura just snorted and slid down onto the space next to me before anyone could claim it. "Whatever." My eye twitched a little, as always, because Maura's "whatever" gets on my nerves, and now I've been listening to her say it for almost five years. Yeah. It can drive me crazy.

The rest of P. E. had us doing push-ups, curl-ups, and running the track. Me and Maura were dripping with sweat when we headed inside.

"It's hotter in here," Maura groaned, stopping and fanning her face. I elbowed her in the stomach and dragged her to the locker room. If we got in there late, we would have to step over bunches and bunched of changing girls.

Luckily we got there pretty quickly and managed to change. The intercom crackled to life and began announcing buses that had arrived. I slung my bag over my shoulder and looked at Maura, who was standing very still, no doubt listening for our bus.

I remembered that today was Maura's day. We both set up this little schedule, where on some days Maura would listen for the bus, then on some days I would listen for it. I plopped down on the bench but Maura immediately pulled me up. "Our bus is here," she said, and we rushed to the bus loop.

Today Maura was getting off at my stop. My parents were still at work, and my brother was at daycare. So we were going to stay together at my house until Maura's parents picked her up.

When the bus screeched to a halt, I grabbed my bag and got off the bus, Maura following me. We talked about what we would do once we walked to my house.

I punched in the code for the garage door and we entered. I climbed up the stairs to my house. Maura thundered up after me.

I burst into my house, screamed, "I'm home!", and threw my bag down. I knew there was no one home, but screaming "I'm home" kind of...made me feel happy.

Maura followed me into the kitchen and carefully took her shoes off and dropped her bag on the ground. "I'll get ready an afternoon snack," I told her. "You can explore my house-again." I turned around to the snack pantry, hiding a grin. Maura laughed and left. She knew not to go upstairs. My mom hated people going upstairs.

I went in and snatched up a brownie mix and went over to the counter.

Ten minutes later, me and Maura were covered in brownie mix, and in front of us were ten very messy but quite successful brownie blobs. I washed my hands. "See? Kids can handle ovens by themselves." We both laughed and both popped a brownie blob in our mouths.

There was a loud crash from upstairs. I jerked my head up to stare at the ceiling, then glanced at Maura. "What was that?" I said, slowly and quietly.

Maura was frozen. "I don't...know," she said.

I placed my half eaten brownie on the kitchen counter and motioned for Maura to stay. Then I tiptoed to the bathroom and went to the far wall, where the two towel hanger bars were. They were both loose, as I found out a year ago. I twisted the cold metal a few times and they dropped. I raced back to Maura, handed her one, mouthed, "Self-protection," and began to slowly make my upstairs. I sensed my best friend following.

If it was a robber, then we stood no chance against them if they had guns. Neither of us knew any sword (AKA metal towel hanger) skills. Except that I had read some things about fencing. Okay, I'll admit it. I don't have the slightest clue of how to defend myself with a towel hanger.

I stood outside my room. Maura went the other way, cautiously stepping around.

And then, my room door creaked open. I tightened my grip on the towel hanger and narrowed my eyes.

A red haired, freckled face popped out of my room. My mouth fell open as the head looked around, and then fixed his gaze on me.

I screamed as I slammed my towel hanger on the unmistakable face of Ron Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Adrianna-Rosetti, my beta, for beta-ing this! So sorry for the lateness!

If you've ever wanted to drive a garbage truck with your best friend, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley screaming in your ears, all jam-packed in the front seats, while trying to escape from Death Eaters and at the age of eleven...well, just don't.

My ears were practically bleeding, Harry smashed a side window, Hermione, Maura, and Ron were all doing nervous dances, and I was freaking out because I was about to crash into a wall.

How did I get in that situation, you ask?

It all started when the three main Harry Potter characters decided to choose my house to pop in and I hit Ron with a metal bar. And then my best friend walked over.

Awwwk-ward.

The first thing Maura did was look at the boy on the floor, then at me, and then back at Ron. The next thing she did was say, "Rachel, why is Ron Weasley on your bedroom floor?"

To make a long story short, I told her that I hit him.

Me and Maura were both a bit freaked out when we walked into my bedroom and found Harry Potter with his head stuck in the A.C. vent and Hermione Granger trying to pull her robes out from under my bed.

Um. What was going on?

Hermione caught sight of us and jumped a little. She looked just like the Hermione in the movies, except that her hair was a lot more bushier. She backed up a little(well, it's not really possible since she's stuck to the bed, but yeah, she scooted back).

"We come in peace," Maura and Hermione said awkwardly at the same time. Hermione smiled a bit, but very nervously. Her hand was fumbling through her robes, no doubt trying to find her wand.

There was a long moment in where everyone just stared at each other, except for Harry, who was still struggling to get free, and Ron, who still had not come back into the room.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked tenderly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What just happened?" Maura questioned.

I can't exactly remember what happened next. But we got Harry out of the A.C., gave Ron an ice pack, and freed Hermione. Then we all sat down for a little chat.

"So you guys are really...who you are," I scratched my head. "And you were in Hogwarts just then, practicing Cheering Charms. I'm not sure I can really believe you."

"Wha...? But we told you, it's true!" Hermione protested, trying to straighten out her robes. Ron nodded in agreement, his eyes narrowed and the icepack slipped down his face. "We're not lying."

Their accent was a bit hard to keep up with those up and downs. But I realized that we must sound equally strange. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "Well, prove it!" I snapped.

Everyone looked up at me. "What?" asked Harry.

"Prove that you really are magical people. I'll believe you then."

"Rachel...come on, they're speaking the truth! How else could three people appear out of nowhere in your room?" Maura tugged at my shirt.

"They could've busted through the A.C. Like, "Harry's"-" I made air quotes. "Head was stuck in the vent."

"Don't talk like we're not here," shot Ron.

"We don't have wands," objected Harry.

"Then go home." I snapped at him. "Actually, all of you go home. Or where ever strange people dwell."

Ron made a move like he was about to punch me, but I tapped the towel hanger against my palm. He instantly sat back down, glaring at me.

"Hold on," Hermione said suddenly. She closed her eyes and simply sat for a while. Suddenly, my desk started wobbling. I jumped back in surprise, almost landing on Maura, and Hermione opened her eyes. She scratched her head, smiling. "I think that worked. Do you believe me now?"

"Maybe," I sighed.

"Okay, so that's settled-wait, maybe?! What do you mean?!" Hermione gasped, standing up.

"Maybe I'll believe you," I smiled.

Everyone deflated.

Several minutes later...

BOOM.

The house started shaking like crazy. I was eating brownies when the floor slid out from under me. My socks added to the speed of me slipping, and I cracked my head on the table. I heard Maura yell and someone yelled back. The world was blurry, all disformed and wavy. The ground wouldn't stop shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"OW!" I flinched away from the person who just screamed in my ears. "That hurt!"

"I take that as a yes." Opening my eyes, I saw Maura sitting on the ground in front of me. Everything was still. The peanut jar had fallen onto the ground and cracked. The water pot was empty, and my socks were soaking wet. "What the heck just happened?" I grunted, getting up and massaging my head.

"Earthquake, I guess?" Maura suggested, dusting her clothes off.

"I don't think so." Harry's voice called from the dining room. "Don't Muggles come out of their houses and talk to each other if an earthquake just happened? Yet no one is outside."

I flinched at being called a plain "Muggle", but I walked over to the two wizards and a witch and nodded as I looked out of the window. "You're right. Everything seems perfectly normal outside."

"Um..." Hermione began timidly. "I'm sensing some kind of magic around here."

She had barely finished her sentence when CRASH! the window bust open. Shards of glass flew everywhere, and I covered my face.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh." I looked up and saw two dark-robed figures standing in the middle of all of the rubble. "Well, I guess our information was correct. There you are, Potter, and lookie here, are you hanging out with Muggles now?"

I was frozen with terror, but I glanced at Maura, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all looked pale and shocked. Then this really was unexpected.

"If you come with us without struggle, this girl-" The person speaking grabbed Maura. "-will be safe. Well?"

Harry stared at him blankly. "I don't even know her name."

"Don't lie! Then why are you hanging out with her, then?" The man screeched. Maura flailed.

I had better move fast. This was bad-Harry had no reason to risk his life for a complete stranger's friend whose house he had appeared in. Thankfully, none of them had noticed me yet. I bit my lip and tiptoed to the nearest intruder. I really don't like what I'm about to do. If I fail, I die, Maura dies, and everyone else dies. And also, I've thought of this a million times before, but I've never actually tried it.

"I seriously don't know who she is. So there's no-no point in hurting her." Harry looked a lot more calmer than he actually sounded. Hermione opened her mouth as if about to say something, but then closed her mouth firmly, looking even more frightened.

I guessed it then. Harry was trying to get Maura out of there unhurt. Which only made my heart beat faster in fear.

"Oh, whatever, just get them rounded up already." A woman said lazily. "This is getting boring."

"Shut up, you-bof!" The man began to say, turning around.

"Bof? Well, that's a new name." The woman snorted and looked up, her face shadowed by her hood. And she began screaming and pointing her finger.

I had elbowed the man hard in the stomach and kicked him in random spots. Maura sprang free and dashed away. The man grunted and pulled out a "thick"-looking wand. I yelled and snatched it away.

If I hadn't bent down at that moment, I would've had a hole blasted in my head. A jet of light whisked over my head. I screamed and waved at Harry, Ron, and Hermione(who were dumbfounded, by the way-ha! take that, Ron) to hurry up and run.

Maura was holding the front door open. I screamed again and leapt out of the house, waving my arms like crazy.

I landed facefirst into the garden, nearly swallowing up an ant. Disgusted, I dusted my clothes off as I got up. Someone yelled and another screamed. My legs moved my themselves, instinctively. The others had already escaped my house and were racing down the driveway. A spell shot past so close to me that I felt the heat seemingly slip over my arm.

Oh, God. Oh, great God. I was hy..per...ven...til..at..ing...

When I reached the end of my driveway, I spotted a garbage truck screeching to a halt in the middle of the street. The driver was leaning out of the window, looking all like "What the heck is going on with you guys?"

When a blast on the truck sent it teetering, the guy decided to jump out and run away. Seeing the empty garbage truck gave me an idea. I jumped into the vehicle and motioned furiously for my friends to get in.

It was a bit claustrophobic since I couldn't really move to even open the door. "Who the heck are those guys?!" I yelled, wriggling around to try to get comfortable.

"Death Eaters," Hermione said in a hushed voice. "I've only heard of them in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They're followers of You-Know-Who!"

"Whoever is nearest to the driver's seat, drive!" Maura screamed. "We're going to get killed! The Death Eaters are comin-WAUGH!" There was a loud BOOM, and the garbage truck trembled.

I pushed a few buttons and levers and I slammed down on the accelerator. The truck flew backwards, carrying a load of screaming kids. I lifted my foot up, and as we coasted backwards, my fingers fumbled over the controls. Okay, I remember Dad pushing a lever to a green letter D. Aha-bingo!

There was a knobbly stick thing, and I pressed the button on it to the D, and then stomped on the gas.

We shot forward, screaming like banshees, and Ron kept screaming, "Wall! Wall! Wall!" There was an obstacle in front of us-a large brick house, getting closer with every passing second.

Okay, so I didn't know what to do. Don't laugh at me! What do you think YOU would've done in my place?! Eh?!

The world turned into a dreamland as we went head-first towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, sorry for the lateness :(

And again, thanks to my beta Adrianna Rossetti for beta-ing this!

* * *

"Get out the back! The back! The back! The back!" Maura screamed.

"Abandon the wheel!" Harry roared.

"Hit the brakes!" Ron yelled.

"We'll crash!" Hermione screeched.

"Stop pressurizing me!" I snapped.

One of the side doors opened. Everyone went tumbling to the open door side. Maura was the only thing stopping us from all falling out. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the bars above the window.

The truck was slowing down, but we would still crash nastily into the house. "Maura! Let go! Everyone fall out!" I ordered.

Everyone looked at me weird, as if I just sprouted another head. But our life was at stake-so Maura let go, and we unhappily rolled out of the vehicle.

SKREEEUGGGHHHHNNNG. The sound was so terrible, I clapped my hands over my ears as I fell to the road.

Ah. Correction. I fell to the grass.

Unfortunately for me, someone's shoe jabbed into my belly. I choked, and my head hit the ground. Stars exploded in my eyes as I doubled over in pain. For a moment, I felt like barfing, and the garbage truck seemed to be groaning, "OWWWWWW...".

Then everything was quiet. The pain faded, and the grinding stopped. I opened my eyes and began to lift my head up, but Maura whispered, "Don't move, pretend to be dead." I was puzzled, but I went limp and closed my eyes halfway.

The two Death Eaters were shouting. I couldn't make out their voices, but they were obviously in the middle of an argument. And suddenly, the two starting marching towards us.

The woman tripped over something, and her partner yelled at her. I face palmed as they got into another argument. If they were villains, then shouldn't they be a little more...serious?

I took the time to run to the house. I quickly motioned to the other four to come with me. Maura got up first and bolted after me, and the Harry Potter characters followed soon after.

The front door to the house slammed open, and us five automatically dived into the bushes. An old man came out, yelling random things. He pointed shakily at the truck as he descended the porch steps. He began moving towards the two Death Eaters, who had not yet noticed him and were still in the middle of their argument. I crept into the house, Maura, Harry, Hermione, and Ron with me.

As soon as went inside, I closed the door quietly and locked it. I was surprised when Harry grabbed my arm. "What're you doing?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly. "What? I'm closing the door so the Death Eaters can't come in."

"But what about that old man? He'll get killed if we don't save him!" Harry tightened his grip on my arm.

I glanced outside. The old man was almost to the Death Eaters, and they had finally noticed him. I looked back at Harry, who was staring at me intently. I let out my breath. "It's too late to pull him back. And no one says he'll be killed." I didn't sound very certain in the last part of my sentence. "Let's just borrow some supplies form this house."

"Blimey! That's stealing!" Ron shouted.

I glared at him. "Listen, out current situation is do or die. Wanna die? Go ahead. But I'm going to use my brains. You guys got me into this. Maura, let's go look for things." I stalked away from them.

"How can you be sure this old man lives alone?" Hermione called after me.

"Well, he lives on my street, so I know some things about him." I opened a closet and rummaged around, pulling out a blue bag. "C'mon Maura, find some things to carry."

It was only about five minutes later that Hermione, who was keeping watch (yes, stupid Ron and Harry decided to pack things up too) let out a small screech of terror. Everyone had just finished loading the bags full of food, water, and other necessary items. I followed Ron downstairs, fear prickling at my heart. "Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron called, jumping down to the first floor.

Hermione was shaking and pale. She pointed to the window. The rest of us crowded around, trying to look outside.

The old man was down on the ground, motionless, and the Death Eaters were heading towards the house. I stared at Hermione. She was panting, and her eyes looked terrified. "Th-they killed him." She shook as she spoke.

"This is bad. We have to get outside now." Harry headed to the back side of the house. I tossed Hermione a bag we had prepared for her.

I could hear the Death Eaters' voices already, but Harry was still fumbling with the lock on the back door. "What's wrong? Hurry up!" Maura hissed.

"Oh, move aside." Hermione whipped out a wand and tapped it on the lock. "Alohomora!" There was a faint click, and Harry was able to open the door.

We all stared at her. "When-" Ron began, but then there was a noise at the front door. The five of us raced off. "I'll explain later," Hermione told us, and then we just focused on getting away from the house.

Well, if I'm going to get chased by Death Eaters for the rest of my life, I'd better make it fun.


	4. Chapter 4 (FINALLY!)

I decided to finally update a short chapter :) Thanks again to my beta Arianna-Rossetti!

* * *

Harry and I were sitting in a tree, watching two Death Eaters play rock-paper-scissors. Well, that's what it looked like they were doing.

We'd gone back to my street because I worried about my parents and my brother. They came home at about six, and it was five right now. There was only one hour until my parents got home.

Maura had suggested that we call the police, but what use would Muggle police be of against a witch and a wizard? "At least we have one of their wands," Hermione pointed out, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She'd snatched the wand when the Deather Eater wizard had dropped it. In all of the confusion and explosions, nobody had really noticed. Which was a plus, because we now had some magic on our side.

But the wand wouldn't work properly. When Hermione tried to cast a simple fire charm (Incendio!), the wand jerked and lit her robes on fire. We were all trying not to yell as we tried to beat the fire out. In the end, we did, but Hermione's hair was even more bushier than usual, and she looked upset.

"Well, this has got to be the first time she hasn't been able to cast a spell properly." Ron whispered.

* * *

It was six. I was so nervous I began to pick at my nails. My mom's car pulled into the driveway. She strode forward to the front door and froze. My breath caught in my throat. My mom stared at the wreck for a split second and pulled out her cell phone, shouting into it while running into the house. I covered my eyes. "Oh no, oh no, the Death Eaters will see that that's my mom, oh no, they'll attack her!" I yammered on until Maura threw a bag at me. "Stop worrying. The Death Eaters are nowhere to be seen."

"But that doesn't mean they're not there," Harry said, looking over at the house. Just then, a green car arrived at the house and my stomach dropped. My dad and my brother were in that car. No, don't stop at the house. Dad, can't you see something's wrong? Please, don't get out of the car.

Of course, the car stops.

My dad got out. He began to run to the front door. "My brother's in that car. I'm getting him."

"Rachel, no!" Maura grabbed my arm as I began to get up. "What do you think will happen when your parents find that your brother's missing, too? They'll be even more worried!"

"But the Death Eaters are probably in that house and will do something bad to my parents!" I argued.

"If you go out, you risk exposing all of us. Please, all we can do right now is sit here and wait right now." Hermione pleaded.

In my head, I made a silent vow that the Death Eaters would surely get harmed if they touched my brother.

"He's only two," I groaned. "He won't know what the heck is going on. He'll get himself in trouble, or cry."

"When did we come to the conclusion that there were Death Eaters in the house?" Ron asked, just as we heard an explosion. Not, you know, like an atomic explosion, but more of a small bomb explosion.

I covered my ears, because the ringing silence after the explosion was louder than the explosion itself.

My house was a wreck. I guess that Death Eaters don't clean up after themsleves. I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I burst out from the little wooded area and sprinted to my house, ignoring the cries of Hermione, Maura, Harry and Ron.

The front door was unlocked, so I entered without trouble. "Mom? Dad?" I called out softly. There was no answer.

I ran back outside and charged to the car. The windows were tinted dark, so I couldn't see what was inside. Maybe...

I looked inside my car and saw, sitting in the driver's seat and holding the steering wheel, my two-year old brother, Brandon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back again - taking advantage of my spring break.**

**Did anyone notice the new cover? I spent like an hour on it :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And remember, reviews, favs, follows, and views are greatly appreciated. (and thanks to kriscrable for reviewing a lot of my chapters! And thanks to all the other reviewers and viewers and favers and followers and ADRIANNA-ROSSETTI. MEH BETA.)**

* * *

I was so glum in the next hour of our little adventure that the people around me were getting depressed, too.

"Stop making the mood so bad," Maura sighed.

"How can I not? My parents vanished, and now my brother is here." I flung myself on my bag.

"Isn't your brother a good thing?" Harry asked.

"Not really. How do we make him go to sleep? How do we feed him?" I closed my eyes and imagined that I was on my soft, comfortable bed. I was going to sleep with the smell of fresh baked bread.

Then Ron jolted me out of my little dream. I opened my eyes, annoyed, as he said, "Well, we just give your brother some food and he eats, right?"

"No," I said. "He only eats if he's occupied with a toy." I closed my eyes again.

Hermione sighed. "I knew I should've taken that wooden bird."

I shook my head. "His kind of toy is like, an electronic device. You know, stuff with batteries?" Maura, Harry, and Hermione were the only ones who seemed to understand me, while Ron looked confused. "It's our Muggle version of magic." I explained to him.

"We don't have any electronic items, or otherwise I'd be playing on my cell right now," Maura groaned. "I guess we can wait until your brother is hungry and he eats without complaint."

"Oh yeah!" We all stared at Brandon, who had just leapt up and stumbled to Ron's bag. He pulled a bag of Lay's chips out of the bag and handed it to me, grunting to show that he wanted it.

Well, it wasn't the most nutritional dinner, but it was good enough it he wanted to eat it. I pulled it open and opened a Wash 'n Dri pack. We all shared it and I put it back in my bag, not wanting to litter.

My brother munched happily on the chips, while we poured out our food and decided to make rations. Ron took a bag of chips. "This Muggle stuff tastes good," he admitted when I raised my eyebrows.

Hermione's bag had some healthier things, like Granola bars, dried mangoes, and for some reason, carrots. I wondered if it was a coincidence that we packed her bag with healthy things and Hermione's parents were dentists.

Harry had several bottles of water and a few packs of those mini muffins. He also had a trial size box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Maura had applesauce ("I have spoons," she assured us), dried cherries, and a package of...coconut water?

Ron, of course, had a bag full of chips, like Lay's, Ruffles, even Cheetos. There was almost nothing else in his bag. "We'll be really unhealthy," I told him. "Well, at least you will." Ron simply shrugged.

I was the only one who brought real food. I had a pack of slightly squashed bread (whole grain), cold, sliced ham, small packs of goat cheese, and a giant bag of celery.

"We can make sandwiches," Maura pointed out. "And I noticed that I was the only one who brought something other than snacks."

"But American Muggles don't eat anything else!" Ron sighed. "Well, of course we do!" I replied hotly.

"I didn't pack my bag!" Hermione protested. "I don't care," I smiled.

"I brought liquids." Harry said. "Good." I smiled again.

Maura looked at my brother, who was munching steadily on a new bag of chips. "Well, looks like we might not be eating so many snacks." My eyes drifted over to Brandon and I noticed the quite large pile of empty chip bags next to him, and I immediately snatched the bag away. Brandon's face got all scrunchy and angry, and I knew that this was bad.

"Look Brandon, you've eaten a lot of the chips. So-" But I never got to finish my sentence because he started bawling, right there, in the middle of a patch of trees with the possibility of Death Eaters nearby.

So, of course, we were forced to hand him the chips. I watched, getting even more depressed, as he wolfed down the bag. "We're going to run out of food in a few hours," I muttered to myself.

"Maybe we should go to sleep for a bit," Maura yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting real sleepy." She used her bag as a pillow and closed her eyes.

My eyes were getting hard to keep open, too. "I...I'm not too tired. I'll keep watch and I'll wake you if there's something wrong."

"M'kay," Ron mumbled, stretching and laying down on his back. "I'm going to sleep now." And with that he fell fast asleep.

I listened as Maura, Hermione, and Harry's breathing slowed. I reached over and scooped Brandon into my arms. Time for some big sister cuddling.

Brandon was soon fast asleep, and I looked up at the full moon in the sky. _Yay_, I thought. _The moon is full. I really wish right now...that it was the same with my life._ I sighed and looked at my sleeping brother. When Harry, Ron and Hermione had appeared in my room, I didn't think that I would be stuck in the middle of a little patch of woods with Death Eaters looking for us.

I missed my other friends and family already...and I how I would maybe never see them again...

Friends.

Maura.

And my other friends.

Other friends!

I jumped up and shook awake everyone. "Hey, wake up, guys! I have an idea! I know where we can go and be safe!"

Ron grunted as I prodded him awake. "What the heck are you do-" He suddenly froze, eyes wide with alarm and fear. I tilted my head in confusion. "What?" I asked.

And there was the strange rustling of a cloak behind me, and I whirled around.

The Death Eaters were wearing their masks. And they were sitting a tree, watching us.

"You won't mind if we join your little adventure, will you?"

* * *

**LOL I was just chatting with my friends...and autocorrect made me say:**

**Me: The chapter ends with the Death Eaters finishing us.**

**flumen (Maura): NO!**

**(A character soon to be entered into the story): Oh no! How could you just kill us off?**

**-_o OH LOOK IT'S A CYBORG!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hm...I tried to write in a week. I tried...there's a difference...**

**P.S. The Death Eaters are my own characters...it's just because I can't imagine Bellatrix and Snape blowing my house. Well, not really, anyway.**

* * *

You know that feeling when you get an F on a test...and it requires a parent signature? Or maybe when you open your binder and find that you forgot your super duper important ten page essay?

Let's just say there are worst things than that.

I was sitting in my little corner of depression. My brother was crouched next to me. Maura and Hermione were murmuring softly to each other, and Harry and Ron were standing there silently.

Oh, yeah, you need to know what the heck we were doing.

Well, Mr. and Mrs. Death Eater found us in our little hideout in the forest near my house. We'd been brought into my wrecked mess of a home and forced to sit there and watch as they...uh...what were they doing?

Anyway, we - Harry, Hermione, Ron, Maura, Brandon, and me - were all extremely upset. Harry's (he looked pretty sad) mouth was pulled into a rather tight line. Hermione looked extremely timid as she watched the Death Eaters. Ron didn't really look sad; only that he was regretting the fact that he hadn't stolen chips form a little kid (the stupid prat). Maura was unhappy because she had no idea how this had all happened. Brandon was upset because he didn't have his potty seat and he needed to go...do his business. Like, now.

And me? Oh, glad you asked. Thanks.

Ha ha, you didn't actually ask, did you? How very kind.

I was very depressed because, well, some little things happened, like my parents being kidnapped by Death Eaters, Death Eaters blowing up my house, Death Eaters capturing me and my friends, Death Eaters ruining my life.

Hey, did you notice that the Death Eaters are related somehow to each of the reasons?

Finally, the woman looked up. "Aha. My...colleague's wand. He needs it back, the pitiful creature."

The man turned to face the woman angrily, and I was able to get a clear view of his face for the first time.

He had graying hair, small, beady, black eyes, and an oily face covered with wrinkles. It was just all wrong. I mean, try imagining a football player with the head of an old man. Yeah. See what I'm saying?

The woman had long, black hair with purple streaks. Her eyes were big, wide and silver colored. She made a face as she turned to the man. "Well, you see, it's true. Whenever you wish to compare something pitiful to something even worse, use 'Poor, little, Alfie'."

Ahem - Alfie the Death Eater glared at the woman. "Talk for yourself, Lily."

Hey...wasn't Harry's mom named Lily? I glanced at the boy wizard, and I noticed that his face was rather pale - he was staring intently at the Death Eaters, his face giving away no emotion.

Lily the Death Eater snorted and tossed her hair. "Whatever. Let me just get you wand back that you stupidly lost." She pointed her long, sleek, and graceful looking wand at Hermione. "Now, little girl, I know you have the wand. Now give it to me or suffer." Something flashed at the tip of the wand, and Hermione squealed softly.

"Give it to her." I saw Harry mouth at Hermione, and she hurriedly ran to them to hand the wand over. But as she was running, she tripped, falling at the feet of Alfie. I saw him shudder and back away slightly.

Hermione, her hair all over her face, picked herself up from the floor and handed the wand to Alfie, who accepted it silently. Hermione quickly ran back to our side.

"Now..." Lily twirled her wand. "Let's see. The Dark Lord wants the boy and no one else. Perhaps..." Her lips curled in a smirk. "...we could get rid of them."

Alfie was silent.

Lily glared at her partner. "Well? Alfie? Shall we?"

Alfie continued to be silent. Like a rock.

"Whatever. Guess you're too dumb to answer." She turned back to us. "Let's see...shall we begin with the little baby boy?"

"No!" I screamed immediately, jumping in front of Brandon. "Don't hurt him, please!"

"I will do as I wish! Out of the way!" Lily snarled. I refused, standing in front of my brother, who tooted. Yay, Brandon. That's what I get for trying to save you with my life. A fart. Ah, well, it's good enough.

"Serpensortia!" Lily hissed, and a giant snake slithered out the tip of her wand. I wasn't much scared, since I liked snakes and all, but I was seriously imagining one of those black bordered images with white text. It had the picture of a snake and words that read, "Serpensortia - the spell that makes angry stuff."

Uhm. Stupid much, Rachel?

But if you see a snake looking like that, you know it's time to run.

But it was my house! Of course I'd know what to do! I grabbed that giant, leather covered metal footrest (thank God we were in the family room, with a crap ton of chairs and stuff) and threw it at the snake. It hit the snake on the left side of its head. Well, all I'd succeeded to do was make it even angrier.

Right then, I guess I would've said "Plan B". If only I had a "Plan B".

The snake lunged and I fell over. Yay. I'm going to get killed by one of my favorite animals.

And then a fish tank smashed down on the snake. I stared as my goldfish flopped on the ground helplessly for a second, and then became still.

Hey, you know, if you've had a pet for a long time - five years - you'd certainly be sad if it died. Well, at least I was sad. My little goldfish I named Sir Nicolas when I was eight...ah...the good memories...

But, anyways, the next thing I did was look at what had thrown the fishbowl. And there was Alfie, pointing his wand at the fishbowl.

"You killed Sir Nicolas," I called. "You owe me a freaking five dollars!" Honestly I was enraged, even though Alfie had saved me form the snake.

Lily rounded on Alfie, even though he was still standing there like a rock. A very stupid rock.

"What are you doing, you stupid prat? That snake was supposed to kill that girl!" Even after Lily had shouted at him, Alfie remained expressionless.

"Now, Alfie!" I heard Hermione screech. I turned to see a jet of green light fly past my head, narrowly missing me. Geez, I think that was the second time that had happened. Why did they want to kill me so much?

"Stop, Alfie! What are you doing?" I turned around again and looked at Lily, who was screeching and dancing on her toes as Alfie fired spells at her like a magic wand machine gun.

"Rachel, why are you just sitting there? Let's go!" Maura punched me on the shoulder as she ran past to climb out through the broken window. I mentally face palmed and made a note to not stare blankly at a Death Eater fight and run away when I had the chance.

"Brandon, let's go!" I grabbed my brother's hand and we ran to the window.

But his little hand was suddenly jerked form mine. I whirled around to see that Lily had grabbed my brother. Alfie lay on the ground, unmoving.

"No!" I screeched, running towards my brother. But Lily laughed, and shook her head.

"Don't come near unless you never want to see your brother again."

That froze me in my tracks. Never see my brother again? That was a joke. That couldn't actually happen. No way.

Lily laughed and raised my brother over her head. "Well, you see, I think he might enjoy a little crash to the floor."

No. She was going to throw my brother on the ground, and my eyes teared up. "Please, I'll give you anything you want. You can kill me, but please, don't hurt my brother!"

Lily tilted her head, as if considering something. Then she shook her head. "No thanks, girl, but I think I like this option better." With a laughed, she prepared to smash Brandon onto the ground.

I promise you, the next thing that happened was really a miracle. Maybe a god was helping us. Maybe Dumbledore was invisible, helping them.

But anyways, I'll tell you what happened.

Brandon pooped on Lily's head.

It would've been funny if we weren't in a life or death situation. Lily, shocked, her face turning purple, dropped my brother as a brown blob plopped onto her head like a hat. I ran forward and caught my brother, then jumped out the broken window.

I landed in the garden and took off running. Maura, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were nowhere to be seen. "What great faith they had in me on surviving," I muttered and dashed away.

I spotted them - in the little forest we were hiding in earlier. But as I ran to them, I heard a wild cackle. "Oh no you don't, little girl!"

I looked up in the sky. Lily was sitting on a broomstick. A freaking_ broomstick_! "Crap," I muttered, running faster. (No pun intended on what happened with my brother and Lucy)

Lily could catch up with me easily, that was for sure. So when I was close to the others, I shouted, "You take Brandon, run!" Yep. That's just my awesome grammar.

I literally tossed Brandon at them as something hit me in the back.

I blacked out.


End file.
